


I Really Like You

by Cyarin_Daring



Series: Falling For You [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Currently Being Rewriten, Hazel is my precious child, Jason Needs Help, M/M, Well Kinda Of, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyarin_Daring/pseuds/Cyarin_Daring
Summary: Nico was having a good day until he finds a certain raven haired person spinning in his office chair. The only way to get him to leave and actually get his work done is if Nico does what he wants. What does Percy wants exactly? And will Nico regret it in the end? There's only one way to find out. He agrees. But little does he knows that there is a unknown forced lurking in the darkness...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I re-wrote my past story that I was so glad to delete because it was short and I wanted to add onto it and make it more of story and less of crap I wrote because I was bored. Now here is the finish product and I'm so glad I have gotten this done! I worked on for three/four weeks now and it needed to be finished or I will just grow lazy again. I'll try to write a sequel to this if I ever get the inspiration to do it and when I'm not freaking sick because it's making me die on the inside. But no promises though, I don't want you guys to get your hopes up. Anyways what are you still doing in the Notes? Read on!

Title: I Really Like You  
Characters: Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Will Solace and Leo Valdez  
Ship: Pernico/Nercy  
Alternative Universe: Modern Au!  
Warning: Bad Language, Sexual Content, and Gay (Don't like then don't read! Though why did you click on this story then?)

Nico was greeted with the sight of a certain person spinning around in his office chair. It was clear he was waiting for Nico but why? It wasn't like their departments was right next to each other, it was the opposite really, and Nico hadn't organized a meeting with the chairman’s son of the Editing district. So why was he here? Percy over rotated and fell out of the chair, hitting the carpet with a groan. He bounced back up, quickly straightening his blue shirt, and leaning on the desk like nothing happened. Nico sighed internally. 

“Mr. Jackson, why are you in my office” Nico asked. “Well, Mr. Di Angelo, I’m bored and I don't wanna do my work today,” Percy said, giving him a childish smile, “Plus I want to see you.” Nico gave the man a unimpressive look, “Really? Go back to your own office Percy and stop slacking — HEY DON’T TOUCH THAT!” Percy put down the object he was holding back onto the desk. He now sat on the desk, swinging his legs. “It's too plain and boring, I want to have fun!” Percy whined.“Can't you have fun in someone else's office, like Jason’s for example” “Jason's not here right now, doing business work with an author, guess I have to keep bothering you” “Percy” Nico said in a warning tone, he was getting tired of arguing with him. “Fine I'll leave, but for a price.” Percy said, a devilish smirk grew on his lips. “What is it?” Nico had an eyebrow raised. Percy would probably want something hard to get or something weird, but it always had to deal with water in the end. Curiosity picked at him though. It interests him what the young man in front of him had to say. “Well-“ 

Percy was interrupted when there was a knocked on the door. They turned around to face Will leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Percy glared at the blonde, “I’ll tell you later Nico” through a forced smile. Nico looked at the him with confusion as Percy walked out of the office, leaving Nico and Will alone. “What was that about” Will asked. “I don't really know, you know how weird Percy always is” Nico said with a shrug, “Anyways what do you want Will?” “Oh nothing much, just checking in on my favorite Ghost King” “Whatever Mr. Sunshine” Will left with a laughter echoing down the hallway. Nico shook his head, already done with the people at his office. He sat down in his chair and started working.

/\/\/\ B R E A K \/\/\/

Nico entered the break room. The Italian went to the silver fridge by the door, took out his leftovers from the night before, and put the food in the microwave. He then plopped down on the black loveseat in the middle of the room. It was peaceful and quiet, just what the man likes. The only sounds was the humming of the microwave and air conditioner. The room was gladly empty. 

Well, it wasn't anymore when a certain crazy Latino ran in followed by his younger sister. “NICO HELP!” Leo yelled, dashing behind poor Nico. Hazel was laughing, “C’mon Leo, I won the bet now you have to put on the Tutu” She raised up the item in its shining glory. “NICO PLEASE, BUDDY, PAL!?” Leo tried giving him the puppy eyes, it didn't work. “This has nothing to do with me, since you disturbed my lunch you deserve to put it on” Nico grumbled, moving out of the way and shoving Leo towards her. Fear was in his eyes as Hazel rushed toward him. The two yelled a combination of “NO” and “THANKS NICO” as Leo ran out of the room with Hazel hot on his trail. Nico gave an irritated sigh as he fell onto the sofa. 

Soon enough another person entered the room and he groaned even louder. “You know you love me Nico, don't be that way” Percy chuckle, sitting down next to him, slowly running his hands through Nico's hair. “What do you want Percy?” “To tell you your price since we've made a deal” “Ugh, go ahead” “Well-uh,” Percy stuttered, face slightly turning red, “Let's have a movie night, I'll bring the movies and wine…you can get…uh… the snacks” The Italian was surprised. This was the one of the most normal things he asked for! A whole night with his secret-no-so-secret crush all to himself, that was a blessing from the gods he couldn't give up. Nico agree to the plans, while Percy cheered like little kid. He then hugged Nico and ran out of the break room. 

The pale man started to regret saying yes. All the feelings he’ve been bottling up since he was ten, the feelings that was locked inside his heart started spilling out. He was gay, that was known since he laid eyes on Percy at the company meeting he was force to go to. He knew that he want to be more than friends.

/\/\/ B R E A K \/\/\

Nico was awfully bored out of his mind. A ten years old wasn't supposed to be an important company meeting. Just because he was Hades di Angelo’s son and it was ‘Bring your child to work’ day doesn't mean he wanted to go. So now instead of playing outside like the other kids that was brought there, he was fidgeting with his cards under the table. Why couldn't Bianca go or Hazel, they were interested in the business. Not him. Some of the adults in the room looked friendly while others were not. Like Mr. Grace for example. The man hated him and his siblings. Never wanted them in the office or around him. He could feel his glare across the room. Anyways Nico stopped when he felt moment beside him. He snapped his head toward the direction and was face to face with the person who sat down next to him. His eyes widen at the sight of sea green eyes and messy raven black hair. It was the famous Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Looked like a mini copy of the adult. His father talked about the boy all the time at home and Nico was a little bit interested in the guy. He was absolutely beautiful, and he caused a fire in Nico’s heart. A feeling he never felt before. 

‘Hi, my name is Percy, this meeting is boring isn't it?’ the boy wrote on a page in his notebook. Nico replied with ‘I'm Nico, and yeah it really is, shouldn't we be outside playing with the others instead of being stuck inside’ ‘Your right, though I'm not sure how we are going to escape. We can't just leave the room, it would make both of our fathers look bad’ ‘True, how about I go to the bathroom and you can come a few minutes later after I leave, then we can talk more.’ ‘Great plan, di Angelo’ Nico shoved the paper in his pocket then whispered to his father that he had to go and fled the room. Percy left five minutes later, going to get water. 

The door to the restroom opened a few minutes later. Percy walked in holding two small cups of water. He gave Nico one and down his own, sighing when the cool liquid hit his throat. “Now we can talk” he said, smiling. The boy gave a smile of his own, ignoring the butterflies in his gut “Great” The young boys left the bathroom, Percy pulling him to an empty conference room a few rooms down. The two talked about each of them and their lives. Nico told him about Bianca and Hazel while Percy told him about his mother. They laugh at one story and tear up on another. They didn't notice that time had passed or the two smiling fathers in the doorway. ‘They're going to be best friends like we were, Hades’ ‘Yes, I hope that Nico can deal with Percy the way I deal with you and Zeus’ ‘Hey! What does that suppose to mean!?” 

\/\/\ B R E A K /\/\/

Nico could remember what happened next, even though it pains to. Bianca and his mother had died in a car accident due to an unexpected storm a two months later. His father, him, and Hazel moved to California to get away from the painful memories of the accident and he lost all complete contact with Percy. Those years were hell. His happiness was snatched from him and couldn't talk to the boy he fell in love with. Nico was left a depressed, soulless mess. Hades wasn't any better, drinking every second of the day and crying himself to sleep. Hazel tried to make everyone happy though they knew she too was hurt. At least Jason found him and smacked some sense back in him. Literally. The blonde actually kidnapped and forced him back to New York City. Hazel followed them laughing the whole way there. Now here he was, working his father’s job and actually enjoying his life. His father stayed back in California and met his second wife. He had gotten his crap together and learned to open his heart again. Nothing would surprise Nico the way Percy reacted when he saw him back at the office. The same boy he fell in love with started to cry as he hugged him tight. He even started to playfully hit him that he shouldn't leave his sight ever again. After that scene, he met everyone else and caught up with Percy about all the time he missed. 

Nico sighed as he finished his last bit of work and stretched his long limbs. His brain hurt from all the remembering and working that he just knew it was time to stop.  
His eyes drifted to the black clock on his wall. It was 5:42. He had enough time to get some take out for the night. The Italian grabbed his bag and coat from the chair in the corner of the room and left his office. He locked the door and entered the elevator, talking to a few co-workers that was already in there from the previous floors. When the elevator came to the first floor and the metal doors slipped opened, he wave goodbye to the others and walked out the building. He shaded his eyes as sunlight hit his face. The sun was sinking and the afternoon sky was painted with beautiful colors of red, orange, purple, and yellow. The afternoon traffic wasn't that busy and there was a few people walking down the sidewalk. 

Nico turned and looked for his car, until he spotted the familiar vehicle. He got in and started it up. The machine awakening with a slow rumble until it was humming continuously. The man shifted from park to drive and drove off the property. He need something to eat for dinner but he doesn't feel like cooking tonight. Plus Percy would be coming over so he need something for more than himself. What would they both like? Percy doesn't seem like a guy to eat ramen and he refuse or eat or been in five feet of sea food. Then his favorite fast food restaurant popped into mind. It was perfect! The most common one fit for their needs. Nico turned his car to the first McDonald from the light. 

/\/\/\ B R E A K \/\/\/

Percy came around eight, opening the door and shouted in a singsong voice “Honey I'm home”. He closed the door and left his shoes near the entrance. 

“Oh stop you big nerd” Nico shouted back from the kitchen. 

Percy set his bag on the glass coffee table, seconds later, plopping down onto the expensive black sofa. He groaned as he relaxed into the comfy furniture. Percy has been working nonstop for the past months or so. He was the chief editor of his department after all, so he was reading and editing until his brain finally shut down by itself. He need the break even if it's just one night. 

Nico came into the room carrying the McDonald bag and placing it next to Percy's ocean pattern bag. He gave the older man a few napkins before sitting down himself. 

"I honestly didn't know what you wanted so I got you a McDouble with fries and chicken nuggets" Nico admit, blushing a little bit.

"Oh that's fine, that's close to what I get anyways. Though where is your food?"

"Uh...right here," Nico picked up the happy meal beside him, now holding it in his lap, "I know it might seem a little childish for a grown adult to have a kids meal but I don't really eat much and-"

His eyes went wide as Percy places his finger on his lips, silencing him. A playfully but caring smile was on his lips and had a strange look in his eyes. Nico stared at his lips then his gorgeous sea green eyes. His heart was beating faster than normal and the look Percy gave him knocked the breathe out of the Italian. Nico suddenly realized. He was falling in love with Percy again. This couldn't happen. This needed to stop. Percy had a beautiful, sweet and smart girlfriend that loves him just as much as Nico does. He already given up that fight. Percy was painfully straight, nothing not even him can change that. 

"Nico you're ranting, though you always looked cute when you rant" Percy said softly.

He was wordless, barely even squeaking out a "thanks" before scooting a small distance away from him. Percy frowned but change the subject nevertheless. He opened his blue bag and took out twenty or so movie cases. Nico groaned as he looked at the titles of the movies. Most of the damn things were Disney! The Little Mermaid, Hercules, and freaking more. Nico knew he should of picked the movies instead. He picked one randomly and shoved the disk into the waiting DVD player. It took a few minutes to load and skip all the ads and the usual junk before Disney movies before the title scene came up. Percy cheered in delight as the familiar light blue appeared on the screen. Nico wanted to jump out the window or hide in his room and never come out. The lucky man had accidentally chosen Frozen. Honestly, Nico would has yelled "nope" and changed the movie. But seeing Percy so giddy and laughing made up for the movie. He even sung along to a song or two as he drunk the wine Percy also brought.

He was getting a little nervous with how many cups the other man downed. He didn't even the know the man drinks that much! But Nico pushed that aside and made a mental note to take care of Percy's hang over in the morning. 

Though, the last thing he'll admit is that he stared at the handsome man beside him more than the tv screen itself. Only glancing away when he feel he would be caught. Nico was falling deeper in love the longer Percy was in his apartment. He needs to stop these feelings and bury them deep In his heart. He couldn't risk ruining their healthy friendship. Ugh, just thinking that word gave him a sour taste in his mouth. Nico washed it away with another sip of wine.

But as the night went on the green eyed beauty got more intoxicated with every cup he had. Nico was definitely sure the man was drunk. It was time for him to end this. 

“Percy, no more wine. You had enough” Nico stated grabbing the almost empty bottle and placing down beside him on the floor . 

Percy whined at the lost and tried reaching for it over Nico's lap. He failed a few times, grabbing air when Nico scooted it away with his foot. It entertained him for a small bit before finally giving up on the little game of cat and mouse. The Italian was trying to contain his smile and laughter. A smirk grew on his face as he suddenly done something that Nico never even thought of him doing. Percy climbed onto his lap and straddling him. Nico's face went red and he was at a loss of words. He couldn't believe the famous Percy Jackson was sitting on his lap!  
Remember, he has a girlfriend and is absolutely drunk, Nico, don't take advantage of him!

“Nico” Percy said softly, putting a hand on his cheek. He tried to not shiver under his touch, “You're so beautiful, you know that? So, so beautiful. Your dark and mysterious eyes that holds so many emotions and secrets that the world will never know; your dark hair that falls cutely over your face and the way you push it back makes my heart leap; the way you rant about things and talk about stuff with such a passion like it's your whole world is just so adorable and I can just listen to you forever. I like you Nico and I want you to be mine” 

“Stop Joking Percy, I knew you had too much wine”

“I'm not messing around, Nico, and wine doesn't change my feelings for you” Percy said, shifting on Nico's lap 

He was close. Too close that Nico could smell the ocean scent coming off of him. He wanted to do this for so long, since the day they met. This wasn't happening. It must be a dream or a sick joke, right? Percy must of think he was Annabeth or something. Though it kinda hurts that he was a place holder for someone else. He was only a friend to Percy, nothing more nothing less. 

Percy leaned forward softly lips almost touching his ears, a mischievous and erotic smile grew on those devilish lips. Nico was sure his face was full blown red now. 

“I want you” he whispered, hot and moist air blown in Nico's ear

It was really hard for the Italian to not shiver under his breath or from the soft, limber fingers combing through his hair. The affection from the older man was scorching him with every touch and it felt like he was suffocating because of it. Nico looked down in embarrassment.

Percy couldn't control himself, there was too much want running through his veins. He grabbed the collar of Nico's jacket and pulled his lips towards his, them softly touching each other's. The sudden moment shocked Nico for a second before he relaxed into the kiss. He couldn't even describe the feeling that was shooting through him. It felt…electric! Nico never had this feeling ever, was this feeling that people get kissing someone they like? He never kissed anyone before and it was…exciting! With the adrenaline rush, the lost of breath in his lungs, and the way his heart is jumping out of his chest, all he knows is that he wanted more. Percy deepened the kiss, once in a while slowly grazing his teeth against Nico's lips and teasing it with his tongue. Nico was absolutely melting into Percy, unconsciously pulling him closer. Percy moan softly at the action and he swear he had died and gone to heaven.

Nico pulled away when he couldn't kiss any longer. He looked at the Percy. Dark wind swept hair was messier than usual, clothes wrinkled at where his pale hands grabbed at them, and the way his eyes darken with lust, like the ocean before a oncoming storm. And something burn within Nico when he realized he affected Percy this way. All of these happened because of him and he like it. He liked the way Percy reacted to him. 

“Oh your so irresistible. Just so adorable Neeks” The older man said

Percy pinned him down onto the sofa, still staying on top. He licked his lips slowly as he looked at the treat beneath him. Nico, blushing beautifully and huffing for breath, made heat go down to his groin. Knowing he did that made it twenty times better. It was only him who got to see Nico like this. He kiss the man again. Lips moving more hungrily than before, practical eating him. He slid his hands under Nico's shirt. The Italian shivered in delight and a soft unholy moan left his mouth. Percy wanted, no, craved to hear more. His manhood was coming to life in his pants, pulsing at the sounds, the touch, the everything! 

"Ahh~" Nico moan, louder when Percy's hand accidentally ran over his nipples.

He couldn't handle it, the temptation was too great. He rubbed them again, messaging them, twisting and pinching them over and over again while he kept kissing, now slipping his tongue in the others mouth. It felt so good, so…right just being there and doing this with Nico. It made him feel complete. He was hard as a rock by now and he was pretty sure that Nico was too or was that something else sticking up in his pants. Nico pulled away. 

"Percy, this isn't you" Nico huffed, voice weak.

"Well how can I stop when you look and taste so good!" He whispered into the other's ear, causing the younger man to shiver. 

If it was possible Nico turned yet another shade of red, he turned it, his reaction was so adorable really. Percy moved his hands downwards, lightly touching the pale skin as they reached the destination. Nico's pants. Percy kiss his lips on last time before pressing them against his throat, his chest, and his stomach. He stop momentarily, unbuttoning the jeans that hid his faithful treasure. The older man fell in love the day they met and he was determined to show Nico that. He placed his warm hand on the hard muscle trying to break through the thin fabric of underwear. Nico moaned in pleasure as lightning shot within him, he was on fire now. Everywhere Percy touch him was on fire. Nico was too lost in lust and pleasure to even think rationally. The soft but sharp grunts he hears from the other only pushed him on. He was sure he was in heaven. Percy suddenly pushed down his pants and boxers in one swift motion. Nico hissed as the thick muscle hit the cold air. He longed for that heat again, the heat that Percy and only Percy gave. Though he never expected the smirk of his lips as he slowly licked the head of his dick. Oh my gods! This kept getting better and better. Percy then put it in his mouth going up and down and up and down. Doing all kinds of magical things to his dick. It felt amazing in the warm, mouth cave of his mouth. He gave him moans of encouragement. 

Nico's moan and Percy's grunts were the only things you could hear in the Apartment. Some bouncing off the wall others faintly going through. The sounds seem so amazing to them, adding heat to their cocks and pushing them on. 

Percy took the hard muscle out of his mouth with a loud pop, smirking at the way Nico thrown his head back. Percy got up and straddle his lap again. The Italian was a tiny bit confused what the other was doing when all of a sudden he moved his hips and oh fuck, did it feel so good! Nico placed his hands on Percy's ass, squeezing and wordless saying more. 

“Mine” The older man whispered, kissing him on those swollen lips. 

“Ah! Yours, yours” Nico moaned back. 

Percy sped up the tempo moving his hips faster, pulling more unholy moans from Nico’s lips. It was perfect. This was perfect. Nico was perfect. He kept moving, hands linked behind his Nico while Nico message his erection.

“WHAT THE HECK GUYS” A strained high pitch voice suddenly shouted through the apartment, scaring them. 

Their heads whipped towards the opened door, where a certain flustered blonde stood in the doorway. The plastic bag in his hands slipped out and fell to the hard floor. Jason was now officially scarred. Nothing can freaking beat what he just walked in on. He was trying to decide whether to run out the damn apartment or shout at them like a scolding mother. The man chose the second option. 

“Jason?” Nico croaked, interrupting the awkward atmosphere  
“What are you doing here, bro” Percy asked. 

“Well that idiot over there kept complaining about how he ran out of his favorite 2-in-1 conditioner and that he claims he never have enough time to get it so I bought him some. I didn't expect to walk in on this! I DON’T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING TOGETHER BECAUSE TRUST ME I WAITED YEARS FOR YOU TWO TO GET TOGETHER AND STOP WITH THE STUPID PINNING, BUT MAKE SURE TO WARN A DUDE NEXT TIME OR BETTER YET LOCKED THE FUCKING DOOR! DON’T YOU SHARE THE APARTMENT WITH HAZEL? WHAT IF SHE HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO SEE YOU GUYS DOING IT, YOU WOULD HAVE RUIN A PERFECTLY FINE WOMAN THAT’S WHAT YOU WOULD DONE! HER YOUNG AND INNOCENT EYES ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT MUCH SKIN OF HER BROTHER AND CO-WORKER! AND FOR GODS SAKE, PUT ON SOME FREAKING CLOSE YOU ANIMALS!” Jason ranted, voice raising in volume. 

Percy literally fell off of Nico in shocked, scrambling to help Nico put his pants and underwear back on. Nico willing helped him. Jason sat the conditioner onto the end table by the door, placing his hands on his face as he walked into the kitchen. He tried wiping his eyes but the scarring memory wouldn't wash away from his brain. The other two had finished putting on their now wrinkled clothes on, signing when Jason left the room. Their erections had already been killed off, dying with the mood change. Though that didn't stop Percy from quickly whispering a “We will continue this later, I promise” before going into the kitchen to help Jason. Percy left a very red face Nico behind. 

As the night continued on, Jason join their little movie night claiming to be an adult supervisor. The blonde however kept feeding off of Percy and Nico, the once warm food cold in his hand. He still ate it anyways, food is food. They watched most of Percy's movies and a few of Nico's right before the clock hit one in the morning. Jason left saying he had to get a good night sleep for tomorrow and he was done third wheeling on their night together. 

Another hour passed and Percy fell asleep snuggling into Nico's shoulder. Nico, slowly, grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it on them. He swear he heard a soft “I love you” come from Percy but he wasn't sure. Nico decided to let it go. Percy was drunk and half asleep of course he say that thinking he's Annabeth. Though he felt the same sharp feeling that hit his heart when he thinks that. Nico shook his head softly before laying it on top of Percy’s. He felt his eyes drop with tiredness and the warmth coming off of Percy made him even more sleepy. Nico’s dark and tired eyes finally closed as the last thought went through his head. 

“I wish he was mine…”

/\/\/\ B R E A K /\/\/\

He was angry. 

No not angry, furious.

How dare that son of a bitch touched his angel and almost took away his virginity! Nico was his and only his from the moment they met. That idiot was not. Oh how he tried to play nice, to get Nico to fall in love with him. But that bitch always have to get in the way. Percy was an obstacle that was certain. A big one in fact. He needed to get rid of him in order for Nico to belong to him. But how would he do that? That was the question on the table? He could kill Percy, make it quick and easy or an uncontrollable accident, but Nico would be devastated that his best friend was killed. A dangerous and evil smirk grew on his face. Oh he knew! He will make Percy's life a living Hell for even knowing his sweet Angel! He will manipulate everything to make sweet innocent Percy, a terrible creature to walk this earth. Oh that was absolutely perfect! He would crush all chances that Percy had with Nico. And when sad, sad Nico gets his heart broken because of Percy, he will run right into his waiting arms. And he will never let go.


	2. Guess Who Isn't Dead

Hey, hey, hey, everyone! I have some important news but first I'll like to thank you for actually reading this story (and the second part also), It makes me happy to see so many views on here (even though it's 1,400) but I take what I can get.

Anyways onto the news!

I have decide to write this fanfic over again. I know what you're thinking: why are you writing it over again Cyarin, did you rewrote it before? Yes I did but it's been over a year since I wrote this. I really liked this idea/plot and I want to represent this idea the best I can do. If that means rewrite it a hundred times, then I'll do it. **FOR MY SHIP FAM!** Now about the time span, you'll see the new parts rolling in August or early September and I try not to get distracted. But no promises though.

That's about it! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> The End. Or is it? Check out my other story "Plan: Disney Love"! The gang is tired of Nico and Will dancing around each other. The decide to hook them up, using corny Disney movies, lies, and a Hazel stuck in a tree. Join the Percy Jackson crew on their most impossible quest yet! To make Solangelo happen. 
> 
> Feel free to comment below what you want me to write next, some grammar mistakes you want fixed or just some good ole' compliments because I eat them up!
> 
> Lastly follow me on Wattpad @Cyarin_Daring to see some stories that might not make it on Archive, they are mostly random Fandoms stuff but you guys should read them anyway!
> 
> ~Love from Cyarin Daring


End file.
